paragonpostfandomcom-20200214-history
Amerika Korps
For the non-expanded version, proceed to this Paragon Wiki page. The Amerika Korps is a signature supergroup founded and led by Reichsman. History The Amerika Korps is an elite super powered hero organization that helped preserve Nazi rule over the former United States in a dimension where the Nazis had defeated America. This dimension, known as Axis America, was first discovered by Dr. Brian Webb, a former Freedom Phalanx technician. When Webb visited Axis America, he was accompanied by members of the Freedom Phalanx. But the leader, a Nazi version of Statesman called Reichsman, learned of these other-worldly interlopers. Presumably with the aid of his Amerika Korps, the Reichsman captured Dr. Webb and his explorers, tortured them to death, and ended up extracting a great deal of data about Webb's home dimension. Data is all well and good, but the Reichsman decided he wanted to see for himself, and so he led Amerika Korps through Webb's dimensional portal and back to Paragon City. It didn't take long for the super-powered fascists to earn the attention of the Freedom Phalanx. Queen Comet, a prominent member of the Phalanx and friend of Dr. Webb, saw the alternate Statesman come through and, having been briefed by Portal Corp about the world Webb and his escorts were exploring, she quickly called for back-up and bravely fought off the invaders until helped arrived. Although seriously wounded, she managed to hold on until the Statesman and the rest of the Phalanx arrived. The ensuing battle raged through the Portal Corp laboratories and spilled out into the city streets. The Reichsman was every bit the equal of his all-American counterpart, and the two nearly beat each other into the ground. Fortunately, the rest of the Amerika Korps did not measure up to the Freedom Phalanx (apparently in his world the Reichsman did not take kindly to potential rivals, and thus their training had been somewhat lax). With his henchmen defeated, it was only a matter of time before the evil Statesman fell. It's assumed that the other members of the Amerika Korps have been imprisoned, although this has not been confirmed. (NOTE: History pulled from Amerika Korps) Although Reichsman was sprung from his stasis prison in 2009, he did not reunite with his former Amerika Korps members until a month before 2011. With the Freedom Phalanx, Vanguard, and Vindicators each distracted by the War With Praetoria, Reichsman used the opportunity to break into the prisons containing his fellow "dimensionmen" and escaped back into their own dimension to regroup for a future attack. It would only be when World War III breaks out in 2025 that the Amerika Korps would return in full force on the side of Requiem and the Fourth German Reich with a full invasion force of 21st Century Nazis. Members *Reichsman (founder, leader) ('''Nazi' version of Statesman)'' *Jungreich ('''Nazi' version of Messenger)'' *Mantikor ('''Nazi' version of Manticore)'' *Rückseitgasse Schlägereit ('''Nazi' version of Back Alley Brawler)'' *Schwester Psyche ('''Nazi' version of Sister Psyche)'' *Zitadelle ('''Nazi' version of Citadel)'' *''unknown name for Nazi Numina'' *''unknown name for Nazi Positron'' *''unknown name for Nazi Synapse'' Roster Archvillains Jungreich One of the leaders of the Hitler Youth, Jason Etcher eventually gained the attention of the Amerika Korps after single-handedly defending Berlin from the Redeemers (Nazi Earth's Dawn Patrol/Vindicators conglomerate). Although Reichsman stood as the only opposition to Etcher's joining the Korps, Cole eventually took the youth under his wing as Jungreich and as Reichsman's personal agent. Powers Super Speed Self +Speed (Minor Stealth) Jab Minor DMG(Smash), Minor Disorient Haymaker High DMG(Smash), Knockback Handclap PBAoE, Foe Disorient, Knockback Knockout Blow Extreme DMG(Smash), Foe: Hold, Knockup Hurl Self +DMG, +To-Hit, Delay Self(Weaken, Special) Foot Stomp PBAoE Melee, Moderate DMG(Smash), Knockback Dull Pain Self: Heal, +Max Health Unstoppable Self: Res'(' S49 L49 F49 C49 E49 N49 T49 )''' (Disorient, Sleep, Hold, Immobilize, Knockback) '''Laser Beam Eyes Ranged, Moderate Damage(Energy), Foe: -Defense Resistance Res'(' S90 L90 F90 C90 E90 N90 P90 T90 )', Resistances to all debuffs (high); Protection against Fear, Stun, Confuse, Knockback, Immobilize, Taunt (high), 200% recovery Mantikor ''--description pending--'' ''Powers Reichsman :Main article: Reichsman :NOTE: Reichsman©NCsoft Corporation This Marcus Cole, from an America alternate dimension, was a rogue and a mercenary who was exposed to mustard gas during World War I. In search of a cure for the effect of the gas, Marcus discovered the Well of the Furies. He drank from the well and was granted incredible powers. Adopting the persona of Reichsman, Marcus used these powers in the service of the Axis powers on his world, leading them to victory over their foes. When he discovered the existence of another Earth, he traveled there and was defeated and imprisoned by the Freedom Phalanx. Now he's back, and ready for revenge. Powers '''Fly Self Travel Super Speed Self +Speed (Minor Stealth) Jab Minor DMG(Smash), Minor Disorient Punch Melee, Moderate Damage, Smash, Foe Knockback Haymaker High DMG(Smash), Knockback Handclap PBAoE, Foe Disorient, Knockback Knockout Blow Extreme DMG(Smash), Foe: Hold, Knockup Hurl Self +DMG, +To-Hit, Delay Self(Weaken, Special) Foot Stomp PBAoE Melee, Moderate DMG(Smash), Knockback Fist of Tyrrany Melee Area of Effect, High Damage, Smash/Negative Energy, Foe Stun, -Recovery, -Endurance Dull Pain Self: Heal, +Max Health Unstoppable Click, Self: Res( S70 L70 F70 C70 E70 N70 T70 ) (Disorient, Sleep, Hold, Immobilize, Knockback) Aura of Domination Melee Area of Effect, Aura Damage, Psionic, Foe -Endurance, -ToHit, -Recharge Corrupted Lightning Bolt Melee Area of Effect, Superior Damage, Negative Energy, Foe -Defense (All), -Resistance (All), Disorient Sap Will Ranged, High Damage, Negative Energy, Foe Knockback, Slow Resistance Auto, Self, +Res( S50 L50 F30 C30 E40 N20 P20 T20 ), Resistances to all debuffs (high); Protection against Fear, Stun, Confuse, Knockback, Immobilize, Taunt (high) Resistance Auto, Self, Archvillain Resistance Rückseitgasse Schlägereit ''--description pending--'' Powers Schwester Psyche ''--description pending--'' Powers Fly Self Fly Mesmerize Ranged, moderate damage(Psionic), Foe: Sleep Levitate Ranged, moderate damage(Smash) Dominate Ranged, moderate damage(Psionic), Foe: Hold Mass Hypnosis Ranged (Targeted Area of Effect), Foe: Sleep Total Domination Ranged (targeted Area of Effect), Foe: Hold Psychic Shockwave Close (Area of Effect, High Damage(Psionic), Foe: Disorient, -Recharge Force Bolt Ranged, minor damage(Smash), Foe: Knockback Force Shield Ally: +Defense(all) Personal Force Field Self: +Defense, +Resistance(all) Power Blast Ranged, moderate damage(Energy/Smash), Foe: Knockback Energy Torrent Ranged (Cone), Moderate Damage(Energy/Smash), Foe: Knockback Power Burst Close, high damage(Energy/Smash), Foe: Knockback Explosive Blast Ranged (Targeted Area of Effect), Moderate damage(Smash/Energy), Foe: Knockback Resistance Self: +Resistance(Negative Energy and Energy, Psionic) Resistance Self: Protection against Stun, Hold, Fear, Confuse, Knockback (high), Resistance to all debuffs (high) Zitadelle ''--description pending--'' Powers Category:Teams Category:Villain Groups